This now, Seriously!
by CaptainDixy28
Summary: Max was abused then taken away from here creator, abuser and father. she was saved by an FBI agent then train with the government. when her family is located she doesn't want to leave her life. but when she gets there she finds that nature also created unnatural things. Damon/Max pairing and Elena/Stefan pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, one of my friends said that I should do a story with Max coming from a bad Home and well here it is. The first chapter is horrible and I wouldnt base the rest of the story on it.**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I dont own MR or Vampire Diaries.**_

Max's Prov:

"_Honey, I'm home." He said while he drunkenly made his way from our front door to the stairs. _

_I was hiding in my room, curled up in a ball, hoping that he will just be too tired and want to go to bed. But I didn't live in a fairy-tale. He burst through my door and just stood there._

"_Come here baby, or else I will make it so painful for you." He threatened me from the door way._

_I stood up from the corner and made my way over to him. It was better this way, when I didn't do what he told me to do he would beat me. I have burn marks and scars from many other things that he did to me when I tried to run away or hide. But if I did what he wanted then he would just have his way with me and go to sleep._

"_That's it, come over here." I was standing in front of him. "Now, I want you to you to follow me to my room, ok?" there was no room for discussion in his tone._

_I just nodded. He walked to his room no longer seeming that drunk. He actually seemed sober, I knew that this was not going to be good, but I didn't stop or turn around, I just kept on going._

_He went over to his bed and sat down on the edge. I just stood there, waiting for him to tell me what to do._

"_Come here." He said while patting his lap. I slowly walked over to him and sat down, I was facing away from him and at the dressing table, in the mirror I saw a frightened girl just waiting for pain that would be coming my way. I locked eyes with him in the mirror. There was no way that he was drunk. Tears started to slip down my cheeks._

"_Don't cry, I'm going to take care of you." He said while undoing the white buttons on my shirt._

_I whimpered._

"_All you have to do is relax and let me do it." He said while pulling the unbuttoned shirt down my shoulders. I was shaking._

_His finger ran down my stomach and reached the buttons of my jeans. A small sob escaped my lips. He undid them and lifted me up so that he could pull them off. I just let him do whatever he wanted and hoped to get out of this without any permanent damage this time. _

_My father worked in a genetics lab. I was their last creation before the lab was shut down. He took me home with him after around 11 years of testing. I was 12 years old because as soon as I took my first breath they wheeled me into a room to start taking samples. Those were horrid memories. But in this last year that I moved in with Jeb I learned that I would give anything to go back and to sleep in my dog create at night._

"_You are so beautiful." He said while stroking my inner thigh with his rough hand. My wings were the only things keeping me from leaning on his chest completely._

_His other hand ran down my spine and found my bra strap. My tears were pouring down my face and dripping onto his hand that was still stroking my leg._

_He unsnapped the clasp and removed the straps from my shoulders._

_Suddenly he threw me onto the bed and put his hands and knees on either side of my shaking body. I let the sobs rake my body now. Not caring to even try and stop them. It was all a blur from there._

_I let the darkness come and take me more than willingly._

_**I know that it's horrible but the story will get better for Max.**_

_**Question is: would you rather be Harry Potter or Captain America?**_

_**so review and tell me what you think. bi. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I have another chapter for you guys. I'm really bored so I write. I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing**_

The next morning I heard sirens and people in the room. When I sat up I clutched the blanket to my chest not wanting anyone to see me. A Hispanic woman rushed over to my side.

"Honey, are you ok?" the worry clearly written over her face. I just looked at her, she was wearing an FBI badge with casual cloths and had a kind looking face with dark brown hair, chocolaty eyes and a dark tanned skin.

"I need you to answer me sweetheart." She looked like she wanted to burst into tears.

I just nodded.

Relief washed over her face.

"Everyone, get out!" she yelled to the room of people that I didn't notice before. They looked like they had frozen when they saw that I was awake.

"Now!" the woman at my side said. They all rushed out of the room, they were obviously afraid of her. I liked her. My wings were tightly pressed to my back.

When they were all out the woman closed the door and came back over to me.

"Ok, can you tell me your name?" she asked softly.

"Maximum Ride." I croaked out.

I saw tears start to form in her eyes.

"Who was that man, Max?" she asked gently.

"My dad." I burst into tears.

She put her arm around me.

"It's ok, you are safe now. Nothing bad will happen to you I promise." She tried to sooth me.

After a few minutes I stopped crying and turned my head to look at her. She gave me a small smile and got up. She walked over to the dressing table and picked up a pile of cloths. She walked back over to me and sat them on my lap on top of the blanket.

"We know what you are, we have been Jeb ever since he started testing on humans." She said his name as if it tasted foul. "When we were able to extract his location from one of his old partners that we had caught several months ago, we got here as soon as we could. We had no idea that there were any living experiments left. We believed that when they closed down their lab, they had killed all of the test subjects. Then we found him in the bed with you lying there as well. We arrested him and have him in the police car outside. Max, we don't know of relations that you might have, and you can't go into foster care for obvious reasons. Before you woke up I made a call with my superiors and they said that they want to put you into a special training program." She looked at me expectantly.

I just motioned for her to go on.

"Ok well, since we have every file on every test subject that ever went in or came out of Itex, it will be specially designed. We know that your brain has been pumped with information; it was sort of programed into you. Like the way you would a computer. We know all the different things that you know but haven't been able to access yet. We would like to help you access it." She looked like she was waiting for me to explode or something.

"When can I leave this place?" I started to cry again and put my head onto this woman's shoulder. She just hugged me with one arm.

After a while she picked up my head so that I was looking at her.

"Everything is going to be just fine." And with that she left the room. But she stopped by the door. "I will be waiting outside so you can get dressed."

She left the room and closed the door behind her. I saw that she had gotten some clothing from my bedroom. It was a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark green t-shirt, a pair of black sneakers and my favourite dark grey jacket.

I walked out of the room after getting dressed. The FBI agent was still standing by the door. When she saw me she smiled.

"Are you ready to go? We need to take you down to the station to ask you some questions." She said looking down at me softly.

I didn't want to go anywhere.

"Will you be there." I liked her, and I really didn't want to go at all, so if she was not going to be there then I was not going either.

"Yes of course I will be there." She said while taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

-Line Break-

After I had gone with the FBI agent to the station they asked me questions and then she took me to what looked like an army boot camp.

"What will I be doing?" I asked nervously.

"You will be trained and will be taught so that you can have an education."

"Ok." I was so scared.

"Don't worry you will be fine. You will be staying here."

_**So, what do you think? Come on. I want reviews.**_

_**Questions for today: If you had to choose, which would you pick, hot pink or light purple?**_

_**Review! I order you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. I thought that for my very few readers that I should show how nice I can be. Which is very, just for your info. Hehe well I hope that you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own either of the stories that this one is based on. But I want to**_

Over the next 5 years, I trained and studied. Dr M was the FBI agent that was so nice to me on the day when Jeb was arrested. She would come and visit me and bring me presents, take me shopping, which I hated but went because I needed cloths and it made her happy. She was like a mother that I never had.

I would train with the swat teams and police force teams. i studied my ass off so that I could get my degrees. I had to have a proper education because I mean if your stupid then no one takes the time to be scared of you. Dr M was right about me having the information in my head, it was funny they were going to try to access it by teaching me and hoping that I would remember it. One day I was walking outside and it was raining. I loved the rain and went for a walk outside, next thing I knew I was in my bunk. They told me that I had been struck by lightning. The next day in class I knew more than the teacher, I felt amazing! I studied and did all my degrees even though I knew all that I needed to get my certifications. I wanted to do so many things and be qualified in all of them.

I was cleaning my favourite 9mm when Dr M came rushing through the door with tears in her eyes.

"Dr M, is there something wrong?" I got up and hugged her. She was a small woman.

"They tracked down one of Jeb's cousins, they want you to go and stay with them." She said in between sobs.

"But I don't want to, I want to stay here, I want you to drag me on shopping trip and bring me chocolate chip cookies." I said trying to reassure her while rubbing her back.

"You don't have a choice, they are your family. You have to go."

I didn't want to go to a strange family with even stranger people.

"I will visit you though. But you have to do what the chief tells you this time Max, they are your family."

"Fine but only if you stop crying."

"Deal." She pulled away from me and started to pack my bags, not that I had much stuff.

This was so sudden. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Come on Max, your car is outside." She said while throwing me my black leather jacket. I was wearing my black jumpsuit but because it was so hot outside I had undid the top part and let it hang at my waist. I was wearing a white vest. My wings were sticking out through slits that I make in all my shirts. My wings used to be brown, black and white but after the Lighting strike, they grew out a smoky charcoal black that was midnight black at the base of the wing.

I had no time to react or think about what to do so I just got into my car.

She hugged me through the window. I had no idea what was happening, I didn't want to leave. I think that she knew that if she had given me time to react that I wouldn't go. So I just did what she was telling me. I was so shocked to hear that after 5 years that I still had family.

"Ok, you need to follow the GPS ok; I will call you all the time, but please just stay there." She said threw her tears. It broke my heart, so I didn't protest. I hated it when she cried. Once her boyfriend cheated on her, I went to his house and made sure that he regretted ever looking at another woman. She was my mom, but if this would get her to stop crying then I would do.

I started to cry as she hugged me through the window.

When I started to drive off the base, I thought about how I hadn't been in a normal home since I lived with Jeb. I wanted to turn around and drive back. I wanted to go back to my mom. The tears just tumbled down my cheeks.

In not even half an hour, my life had been shattered, I didn't want to see my family. I wanted to go back, I almost did but then I thought about how strongly mom wanted me to go. I hated change. In half an hour, that all it took for me to break down completely.

I wanted to throw myself off a house and let myself hit the pavement.

Mom would be devastated. So I'm only doing this for her, that's it. I will make an effort because I owed mom that much.

I just followed that annoying woman's directions, I mean who thinks that the GPS is not annoying, raise your hand, yeah thought so.

It took a long time, I had to stop many times for food. My mom called me about 7 times before I reached the small town in the middle of fucking nowhere.

I looked at the GPS to check if I was in right place. It just said to continue straight.

"I don't want to be here." I said to myself as I drove through the town. All in all it looked like the perfect American small town. I hated it already. I want to go back.

But I just kept on driving. When I pulled up into a street I saw row of houses and cars. There were kids riding bicycles to who knows where. I just kept on driving.

The street was sort of quiet, there were people walking on the road, they looked like they didn't have a care in the world.

I didn't like it here, I wasn't comfortable. It just didn't feel right.

I had driven down other roads and eventually the GPS said that I had arrived at my destination. My stomach dropped, why the hell was I scared?! They are the ones that should be scared of me. Not the other way around. With that thought I lifted my head up and grabbed my two bags and my dog's bed.

Oh did I forget to mention that I had a dog? My bad, he is around the height of a Great Dane, just slightly bigger. Not so lanky more stocky. He was a true attack dog, through and through. His fur was jet black and was a bit long. He looked like a very large wolf. His eyes were beautiful, they were golden and had bits of green in them.

As I got out of the car Total jumped out behind me. He stayed close to my side; he hasn't been in a situation or surroundings like this. I guess that he was uncomfortable to.

I walked along the bricked path; the grass was the perfect colour and perfectly cut. The people that lived in this town were control freaks. I walked up the white stairs that led to the porch. They looked like they had been recently painted. I just walked up the door and rang the doorbell.

I waited for a few minutes and looked around the porch. There was a blue porch swing. It had big puffy pillows that had navy blue and white stripes. There was a pot plant standing next to it. It had a little lolly pop tree in it. The pot was a dark red and the tree looked neatly trimmed and in the shape of a perfect circle. I was not going to enjoy my time here. I wanted to run back to my car and drive back to Virginia.

Just as I turned around to head back to my Shelby the door swung open and someone suddenly gripped me in a bear hug.

I almost attacked the person before I realised that these people are like porcelain dolls, breakable.

"Um, who are you?" I asked while using up precious oxygen because this person was crushing my lungs.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry; I was just so excited to finally meet you. I'm Jena." Said the woman while releasing me from her suffocating hug.

"Oh, I'm Max." I said while looking at her. She had orangey brown hair, fare skin, green eyes and an oval face. She wasn't too short but not my height. I was 5'5, she looked about 5'3 and ¾. All in all she was really beautiful.

"Not to be rude or anything but who are you?" I wanted to know if she was family or a friend of my family.

"I'm your father's cousin. So my niece and nephew will be your cousins, I think." She said while putting her and on her chin and looking at the floor.

"Ah, ok well Aunt Jena, could you show me my room?" I was trying so hard to keep up my perky attitude but I wasn't ever good at being perky. And when I called her my Aunt it felt wrong and left a bad taste in my mouth. It's not that this woman was giving me a bad vibe or anything, it's just that I don't like having to acknowledge the fact that I have family.

"Yeah, sure, this, Ah!" she screamed and looked at Total. I guess that she didn't notice him.

I just laughed. "You scared of dogs?" I asked with an amused look on my face.

"N n n nnoo, it's just that I have never seen one this big before. Usually our dogs are small enough for us to carry around here." She said while slowly moving her hand to pet him.

I just snickered.

And what are you laughing at Miss Ride?" she said while she petted Total and her nuzzled into her hand.

"Nothing. And he just doesn't warm up to people this fast."

"Well I think that you and this handsome boy should go up to the second floor and go into the room that is on you left and that is second down the corridor." She said while flicking my ear. No one at the base has ever even dared look at me wrong, so this contact was comfortable, maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

As I went through the door Jena followed me and closed the door behind us and locked it.

"You are going to love Jeremey and Elena. But just go easy on them if they aren't so sociable, they have had a rough time." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. I wonder what she means by that.

"Why, what happened?" I said while climbing the white stair case.

"Well, their parents passed away about six months ago." Now I understand.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I just say because I never had to lose anyone that I loved. There were few people for me to lose though so that helped.

"So, where are they?" I was around lunch time so I guess that they could be at school, but I don't know normal school times. My lessons were at any time of the day because I never really had time to waste, I was always busy with something.

"They are at school, first day back for them. They have just finished their summer. Wouldn't this be you first day back to though?" she gave me a quizzical look.

"Military brat. I was home schooled." I said simply.

"Oh well then this will be a good experience for you. You start school tomorrow. You might be new but you don't get out of school so easily." She said while smiling and bumping her hip against me.

I almost flinched but caught it before it went through my body.

I still had nightmares about what Jeb had done to me.

Jena didn't notice and just kept on walking.

Eventually we stopped and I was facing a white door. Why is most of the house white?!

She opened it and motioned for me to go inside. It was simple. There was a desk, a big double bed, a couch and a TV, they all were a light pink colour. Even the TV frame was pink. I wanted to throw up.

"So what do you think. I thought you would like it but now that I'm looking at you, I would say that it's not really your taste, am I right or do you have a secret obsession with pink?" she said sarcastically. I was starting to like this chick.

"What do you think?" I said with a comfortable smile on my face.

"So shall we go to the store and buy some paint and different colour linin." She responded while clapping her hands together.

"Definitely, will they allow Total in the store?" I he couldn't go well then I wouldn't go. He isn't used to these surroundings, later I will take him for a walk later and let him get a feel for the neighbourhood.

"Well I don't think that they will have ever seen a dog that's bigger that soccer ball so I don't think that they have a rule against dogs."

"Well then let's go, could we walk from here or will we have to drive?" I just wanted to know.

"Well it's a five minute drive and a half an hour walk. You pick."

"Driving it is." I say while dropping my bags on the bed and digging through one looking for Total's leash. Got it. It was a strong green woven one. It was made of cotton but was thick and could take a lot of force. It was my favourite one because it didn't dig into my hand.

"Ok then." She said while leaving my room. It was very big and I'm thinking that it might be the master room.

I just followed Jena with Total still glued to my side.

When we eventually got to the store I hooked the leash through the metal ring on Total's leather collar.

"Ok, let's go and get you something decent for your room." Jena said while jumping out of the passenger seat.

When I got out Total jumped from the backseat to the front seat then out of the car and looked up at me.

I locked the car then knelt down to him.

"That's my good boy." I said and ran my hand through his neck fur.

He barked and started to wag his tail. I love this dog.

As we walked inside a guy wearing an orange shirt came up to us and stopped us.

"Excuse me, but your dog isn't allowed in here." He said to me.

"If he isn't allowed in here then why is that dog allowed in?" I said pointing to a tiny dog in some girl's bag.

"Because that is a little dog and will not cause a disturbance." He said while turning a light shade of pink.

"How do you know that he will cause a disturbance and if he isn't allowed in here why isn't there a sign that says so?" I was going to pressure this little gerble man.

"Well we don't usually have big dogs here in this town so we felt that there was no need."

"Well he can be in here if there is no sign, so legally there is nothing that you can do about it. If you are going to kick me out then I can sue you, I have the right to." I wasn't about to be pushed around by a fat man.

"That can't be right, not that I'm aware of."

"Well it is so consider yourself aware." I said while walking away from the man and towards the isle that has the paint.

"Well you sure handled that well." Jena whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I say with a small giggle. Since when do I giggle?

We found a nice navy blue colour and did a theme around that colour. We went home after that.

We painted the room when we got back, it looked nice, only two walls were navy blue and the others were white. We also got some new covers for the bed and the pillows. They all matched the walls. But the curtains were silver. All in all, it looked nice.

It was late when we finished cleaning up, Jena said that cousin number 1 and cousin number 2 would be back later but would be in time for dinner which was in 15 minutes. I was so tired. I told her that I was going to go to bed.

I was very tired from the drive and as soon as I was in bed I fell into a deep sleep. I had terrible nightmares from the last time I slept in a normal bed. I shot out of bed, rolled out of bed and clutched my chest as I lay on the floor. My heart was beating a million times a second. Eventually I calmed down. I slept on a metal bunk with a thin mattress back at the base because I didn't have a choice but I loved those beds.

I knew that I would not get back to sleep in that bed. I hadn't noticed that I had woken up Total.

I went down stairs to get something to drink, after I had drained my glass I sat down on the tiled floor and patted Total softly. I slipped in to the darkness quickly and unknowingly.

_**Hey so I want to hear what you guys think about my chapter.**_

_**Question is: Big dog (Total) or little dog (dog in the bag). Which one would you rather have?**_

_**Reviews are wanted.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi so this is like the only story that I haven't gotten a review from yet so please people, REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own anything sadly.**_

"What the fuck!" I woke up with a start and looked at my surroundings, I was lying on the floor, Total was barking and someone was screaming.

I jumped up from the floor and was trying to get Total to calm down.

"Total, silence!" he stopped barking but kept his eyes on the guy in front of me.

"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you doing here? What the fuck is that?"

"Shut up dude, my head is pounding." I put my hand to my temple.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something I put up my hand.

"Ok, shut it. I don't want you to have to dig any further into your impressive vocabulary."

"You don't have the right to say that to me, I live here and you probably just broke in here with your beast and fell asleep because you were drunk or something." He said while pointing at Total.

"How dare you say that to my dog." I said taking a step closer. "And for your information, I stay here to now, cuz." I stressed the last word.

He stood there frozen to the spot.

"And this beast will chew you up and spit you out next time you call him that." I said menacingly.

"Oh, your cousin Maxine?" he asked. I almost exploded.

"It's Maximum, and if you want to keep you left index finger I suggest you remember it." I said as I turned around. Why the hell was I sleeping on the floor?

"Good morning Max, who was yelling?" asked Jena while coming into the kitchen in her robe. It was a puffy purple one.

"Jena?" asked Jeremey.

"Hmm?"

"Why is there a big dog in our kitchen?" he asked cautiously.

She just laughed.

When she stopped enough to talk she said, "Well he is Max's dog. He came with her and I suggest that you learn to like it because Max told me that he is an attack dog that trained in the military."

"Well why do we have an attack dog in our kitchen?" he asked slightly hysterical.

"Well because he is a. Max's beloved dog and b. is an attack dog, I don't want to be the one to kick it out." She said while giggling and turning on the coffee machine.

Did anyone even remember how to make normal coffee?

"Um ok." He just sat down on a bar stool one made himself some cereal.

I just turned the kettle on and went to go and feed Total. Jena and I bought some dog food yesterday.

It was only biscuits because I give him a weird soup thing that made from vegetables and raw meat, for diner like usual but it's really healthy for him.

After I put down his food I go upstairs to get changed. I get up the stairs and am almost to my room when I see a shadow.

I get ready to take down whatever has decided to raid my room.

When I get to the door I see a girl standing in the middle of the room. She is staring at the bed.

I knock on the door. She spins around and suddenly looks angry. She has dark skin and dark brown hair, brown eyes. She was pretty.

"This was my parent's bedroom." She said while tears welled in her eyes.

"Um, I didn't know, I was told that this was my room." I didn't want to make this worse.

"Yeah? And who the hell are you?" she said while pointing a finger at me. I was trying to be nice but I was starting to lose my temper.

"I'm your cousin, Max." I said and stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"I don't really care who you are, I just want you out of this room!" she yelled and stormed out.

Suddenly Jena burst into the room.

"Max, I'm so sorry, she is still a little raw from what happened." She said and ran out again; I heard her voice then a door slamming. I just packed my bags and put them on the bed. I got changed into my usual cloths, my grey skinny jeans, black tank top, my knee high lace up boots and my lucky V-neck sweater. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put on some eye liner because it was my first day and I wanted to at least look like I'm trying.

When I'm done I just throw my hair into a ponytail and let my fringe hang messily in my face because I don't have the patience to try and clip it up. I left the bathroom, grabbed my bags and headed downstairs.

I tossed my bags at the end of the couch. I walked out of the house but before I left. "Total, guard." I left the perfect little house and drove to my new school. I already hated this day.

I drove into the parking lot and found a spot. I sat in my car and watched the people walk past and stare at my car. They probably don't have new people here often.

I stepped out of my car and pulled my bag along with me.

As I walked to the building I got stares from every kid there. I almost made it half way when this jock looking douche came up to me.

"Hey, beautiful, you new here?" he asked like he had every right to. I already had a name for him, ass, he had dark skin and black hair. He was stocky, looked like a football player.

"Not interested, go find some other desperate chick." I said while turning around so that I could start getting to the school. I needed to get my schedule.

"Come on, you don't even know me." He tried to grab my arm but I moved it just before he could close his fingers around it.

"You are some jock that probably has every girl falling at his feet." I said with a bored tone. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go." I left before he could say anything else.

I walked through the school and was standing in front of the office door. I was about to go in when some chick pushed past me and walked into the office, swaying her hips looking like she had to go to the bathroom really badly.

I just counted to ten before going inside. When I walked over to the desk that same chick was sitting behind the desk.

"Hi, Maximum Ride. I need my schedule." I was so bored right now.

She looked up at me as if I had insulted her by breathing.

"Ah yes, here." She didn't try to conceal her disgust.

I just took the pack and left.

My first class was history. I hated school, I didn't need to go because I had all my qualifications. But I had to seem normal and normal kids didn't have degrees, no they were going through high school.

I made my way to the classroom and when I entered it went from crazy to dead silent. I just went and took a seat at the back and looked out the window that was next to me. Outside there was a clear sky and green grass. I wanted to fly so badly. I wanted to feel the air through my wings as I speed across the sky. But no, I was stuck here.

_**Hehe when I was editing this I laughed a lot at Jeremey.**_

_**Please write a review.**_

_**Question: do you like normal coffee or those weird cappuccino things that have flavours and all other kinds of weird stuff in it?**_

_**Me out.**_


End file.
